Scream!
by goode618
Summary: Zach has a choice to make. Will someone come along to help him? One-shot.


_**I wrote this over a year ago, before I read OGSY. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own song or series.**_

I am Zachary Landon Goode.

I am the son of Brian and Emily Goode, leaders of the Circle of Cavan.

I am in love with Cameron Ann Morgan.

I am so conflicted and helpless.

**The day door is closed  
>The echoes fill your soul<br>They won't say which way to go  
>Just trust your heart<strong>

I attend Blackthorne Academy for Boys, a spy school. Last year we did and exchange with Gallagher Academy. My parents schemed out a planned. I was supposed to befriend Mathew Morgan's daughter and gain her trust. It is my destiny to inherit my parent's responsibility in destroying Gallagher girls. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with the Subject, but I did.

**To find you're here for  
>Open another door<br>But I'm not sure anymore  
>It's just so hard<strong>

I kept sneaking out of Blackthorne unknown by anyone but Joe Solomon who gave me the mission to protect her. He even knew of my past, my cynical parents. He was like a real father to me, trying to keep me out of the twisted world I was brought up in. I tried my best to keep Cammie safe. If I had done anything on the roof, I would have been compromised. She was a Gallagher Girl, she could handle herself. I just hated that I couldn't do anything. I finally had my chance to fight back in Washington. I was of course spotted and here I am now. My parents now know of my mission and I'm being held in a cell. I have about twenty more minutes to make up my mind, them or her. I just don't know what to do anymore.

**To find you're here for  
>Open another door<br>But i'm not sure anymore  
>It's just so hard<strong>

Solomon showed me the way, to her. I can't let her down. If I chose her, I will die, leaving her unprotected. If I chose them, I have to kill her.

**Voices in my head  
>Tell me they know best<br>Got me on the edge  
>they're pushin', pushin',<br>they're pushin'  
>I know they've got a plan<br>But the balls in my hands  
>This time its man-to-man,<br>I'm driving, fighting inside**

My parents expect me to be a great spy. I know that they want me for the wrong side. I hate them for everything they had ever done to me. I witnessed my first death when I was three. My father always scolded, "Don't flinched boy. It only makes you stronger." My mother started showing me torture methods next. She even tried some on me. Before I went to Blackthorne I couldn't wait to fill me parent's shoes. I know the choice I must make, it leads to my death. I keep trying to escape, but my parents know me too well. All I know is that if I'm gone my Gallagher Girl's death is definite. Solomon knows it too.

**A world that's upside down  
>It Spinning faster<br>What do I do now? Without you**

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
>I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<br>I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
>I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<strong>

**I'm kickin' down the walls  
>I gotta make 'em fall<br>Just break through them all  
>I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna<br>Fight to find myself  
>Me and no one else<br>Which way? I can't tell,  
>I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the<br>Road that I should take  
>I should! turn right or left is<br>It's like nothing works without you  
><strong>

Suddenly the wall next to be exploded. My Gallagher Girl was rappelling down the side of the building. She held out her had. "Come on Blackthorne Boy. You coming or what? The teams waiting for you." She smiled warmly at me as I grabbed her hand. Solomon was waiting on the roof with a Helicopter. I was safe.

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
>I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<br>I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
>I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<strong>

**Yeah, the clock's running down,  
>hear the crowd gettin' loud!<br>I'm consumed by the sound!  
>Is it her? Is it love?<br>Can the music ever be enough?  
>Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!<br>You can do it, you can do it!**

Once we were safely away from hell, I held her in a tight embrace. I almost lost her. But now my Gallagher Girl was safe too, with me. "How'd you know?" I asked her quietly.

"Joe filled me in. He knew we had to get you out of there asap." She leaned in and kissed me. When she was about to pull away, I held on to her tighter.

"Thank you." I whispered against her lips.****

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
>I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<br>I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
>I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<br>**

I belong with her. No matter what. It is my destiny.


End file.
